Bleeding Hearts
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Car accident. Amnesia. Realization. Can true love withstand it all? Or will the two be broken apart forever and for good? Read as Yuki tries to get his lover back into his arms and suffers great obstacles for Shuuichi. Angsttragedy. YuShu


Bleeding Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation TT Oh, how I wish I did. . .

Summary: Car accident. Amnesia. Realization. Can true love withstand it all? Or will the two be broken apart forever and for good? Read as Yuki tries to get his lover back into his arms and suffers great obstacles for Shuuichi. Angst/tragedy. YuShu

Note: _Things written like this are memories, flashbacks, stressed thoughts, dreams etc._**Things written like this are poems or songs.**

Normal POV

Everyone was ecstatic since tomorrow was the first day of summer vacation. That meant Shuuichi would have a break from his hyper, gun-loving, crazy American manager otherwise known as K, busting in the house every morning, firing random gun shots to wake him up from work. He'd also be spared from his hyperactive, over dramatic, Tohma-worshiping producer, Sakano-san who'd always go into a fit and over react about every little thing and complain about it. Summer break meant spending time with his friends and band mates, Hiro, who's only been his best friend since forever and the genius guitarist for their band and Fujisaki, the smart, polite, and not so very deceiving version of Tohma as their keyboardist. Of course, the one thing Shuuichi was looking forward to most of all was spending time with Yuki, his cold-hearted romance novelist of a lover. . .

Yea, now that he thought about it, he did meet a lot of weird people this year and couldn't wait for summer break to spend the first summer altogether after all the crisis they'd all been through. It should prove to be interesting. I mean, with such a wide cast of strange characters, one would never get bored.

Well, one thing was for sure. This summer would prove to be very intriguing. And as fate would have it, the beginning of a summer as short as a stars twinkle and as long as an eternity would defy all laws of Gravity. . .

----------

The night of the first day of summer break, Shuuichi had fallen asleep on the couch after a fun-filled night of playing video games and Yuki fell asleep shortly afterwards on his laptop after frantically working on his latest novel. It was now four in the morning when Shuuichi's cell phone rang. The caller had to call several times due to the fact that Shuuichi was out cold and in a deep sleep. Finally returning from dream world back to reality, Shuuichi looked warily at his cell phone. "Grrr, I'm going to kill who ever is calling my so early in the morning." He grunted as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

_Oh, my God! I sound like Yuki now. . ._ Shuuichi giggled at that last thought and answered his cell phone. It was Maiko. _Wonder what she could be calling for so early._

----------

Quickly after hanging up with his younger sister, Shuuichi ran to Yuki's study and started searching for the car keys noisily and while doing so, he created a huge mess which resulted in waking up Yuki. Yuki only glared at him.

"Quick, Yuki, where are the car keys!?" He screamed at Yuki. Yuki yawned and gave him the, _are-you-serious_ look. "What do you need the car keys for? And what makes you think I would give them to you? For one, I don't trust you with my car and second, you can't drive?"

"Then drive me there!" Shuuichi begged. "Drive you where? Do you have any idea what time it is!? And could you stop being so loud? Your voice is irritating enough as is when I'm not tired." Yuki said half asleep, grumpy as usual. "Yuki!!!!!! If you won't give me the keys, then you have to drive me. And yes, I do know what time it is, that's why I need YOU to take me there!" Shuuichi said, er, screamed after being told not to. "You're kidding me right? I'm not taking you anywhere this early, damn brat. I'm going to bed." And with that being said, Yuki got up and walked to the bedroom.

Shuuichi went after him. "Yuki, you don't understand. You _have to_ take me, please. I'm begging you seriously. This is important. Stop being so heartless and worry only about yourself. Can't you do one thing for someone else for a change?" Shuuichi blurted out, out of anger. Yuki turned around and looked into Shuuichi's eyes with one of the meanest glares he had ever seen Yuki give since he knew him. "When do I not go out of my way for you!? You're the selfish one, always asking me to do stuff for you and always breaking things, and your so loud. You're the inconsiderate one, waking me up four in the morning and already asking a favor. And when was the last time YOU were serious!? If I recall, you never serious-" "Fine, be that way! I don't need your help! I'll just take a taxi, so just go to hell!" Shuuichi cut him off and ran passed Yuki and into the bedroom to change into something decent.

Yuki lifted one eyebrow in both amazement that Shuuichi stood up to him the way he did and in confusement that Shuuichi did look kind of. . . Serious and nervous at that. At any rate, Yuki decided to shrug it off and went to get a cold beer before going back to sleep, not that he would be able to sleep after Shuuichi's yelling.

----------

After fighting with Yuki, and finally grabbing a taxi to get here, Shuuichi arrived at the hospital and saw Maiko sleeping in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He walked over to her and shook her gently. Now that she was close in view, Shuuichi saw cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and bandages in various places.

Maiko opened her eyes slowly and mumbled Shuuichi's name weakly and tiredly. "Maiko, I'm here now, I'm sorry I took so long. It's going to be okay now." Shuuichi said comfortingly and pulled her into a soft embrace. She started to cry into Shuuichi's chest and held on tightly to the back of his shirt as she hugged him back. "But. . . Mom and dad. . . And the car . . . those guys . . . they were. . ." She choked between mumbled sobs. "Shhh, calm down. Tell me exactly what happened."

----------

About an hour later, Maiko and Shuuichi were brought back to Hiro's place after Shuuichi called him and told him the situation and the fact that he had no where to go. They set Maiko down on the couch and covered her with a blue blanket as she'd passed out from all the crying and the shock. Shuuichi hated to see her that way; her entire body trembling so violently and her tear stained face was unbearable.

Shuuichi took a seat beside the couch and stared at the ceiling. "So, what exactly happened? Are your parents going to be okay?" Hiro asked as he sat down next to Shuuichi. "I don't know." Shuuichi sighed. "The doctor said that they were pretty beaten up. Maiko told me that they were on their way home from a family friends house and some drunkard and his friends decided to ram the car which caused it to crash into the lamp pole. That caused my dad, who was driving to injure the left side of his body badly and my Mom got cut up pretty bad from the broken glass. Maiko only got minor injuries since she was sitting in the back seat but those guys pulled her out of the car and tried to rape her until my dad got enough energy to get out of the car and knock them out. Then he passed out and Maiko called for an ambulance." Shuuichi explained. Hiro whistled in amazement. "Well, atleast they're live and those bastards were caught." Hiro said, trying to cheer Shuuichi up.

"And what's up between you and Yuki this time?" Hiro asked out of curiosity although he knew the answer. "He's a jerk. I hate him! I'm not going back there anymore! Don't worry Hiro, I'll find an apartment soon so I won't burden you for to long?" Shuuichi pouted. "Shuuichi, you're no burden. I don't mind at all." Hiro laughed. "At any rate, you had a long night, we should probably get some sleep now." Shuuichi shook his head and they went to Hiro's room to sleep.

----------

The next day, Maiko went to the hospital to pick up her mother and bring her home as she was released from the hospital. Her father had to stay a couple more days. Afterwards, they returned home. Shuuichi had gone out to search for an apartment to his liking. Hiro was out on a date with Ayaka after begging Shuuichi he'd go with him and keep him company after the incident of the night before, otherwise he'd feel guilty if he just went out and had fun. However, Shuuichi wouldn't hear of it.

Newspaper in hand, and looking at all the places he circled which he'd thought looked nice, Shuuichi went to check them out.

A few hours after searching, Shuuichi found the perfect apartment and said he'd move in right away. After deciding, Shuuichi called up Hiro to see if he was done with his date so that he could help bring his stuff over from Yuki's house into his new apartment. Hiro had told him that he'd meet Shuuichi there in a few minutes so he waited before entering Yuki's home.

Shuuichi knocked on the door but there was no answer. "He thinks he could lock me out? Well, this time I've remembered to bring my keys with me!" Shuuichi screamed angrily. "Then why didn't you use it before. . ." Hiro mumbled under his breath.

Unlocking the door, the two proceeded to walk into the house and made their way to the bedroom. It was then that Yuki had noticed Shuuichi was back. "Where were you all night?" Yuki asked from the study room. "None of your business." Shuuichi replied. Yuki got up and walked into the bedroom to find Hiro with him. "And what's going on here?" Yuki asked while observing the two packing away Shuuichi's possessions into multiple suitcases and boxes. There was no reply from either of the two boys.

"Don't tell me you're moving out?" Yuki questioned, unbelievingly. Shuuichi simply nodded a 'yes'. "hmph, I doubt that'll last long. You'll be back soon." Yuki snorted. "Like hell I'll come back. Not this time. Why would I come back to someone as mean as you?" Shuuichi asked, rhetorically. "But I thought I was the nicest person you knew. I thought you loved me." Yuki replied, sarcastically. "Besides, if I'm so mean, why do you keep coming back every time you say you're leaving?" Yuki mocked.

Finishing his packing, Hiro carried the majority of Shuuichi's belongings, mainly the heavy stuff and Shuuichi glared at Yuki and walked by with the remaining things. "I'll move on this time. I've already got my own apartment and I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you and you don't need me. I bet your glad I'm leaving." "I'm more than glad, finally you're out of my hair. Thank god." Yuki replied coldly. "Guess this is good bye." Shuuichi _hmph'd_ and left Yuki standing there.

_He'll be back. . . _Yuki thought to himself.

----------

About a week and a half after Shuuichi moved out, Yuki was starting to feel. . . Lonely? Angry? Upset? Confused? He was pretty sure Shuuichi would be back after a few days or so but then again, he did seem pretty mad this time. Also, when he called Shuuichi's cell, there was no answer. Hiro didn't pick up his phone either.

And yes, as weird as it may sound, Yuki actually did call Shuuichi and even called Hiro out of worry.

Yuki also found it strange that Tohma hadn't called to bother him about anything especially about their breaking up. Come to think of it, Tatsuha hasn't visited and ask for Shuuichi with that hyperactive Shuuichi clone, Ryuuichi and he hasn't heard from Ayaka either. _That's strange. . ._

Something was definitely going on without him knowing and he would find out.

----------

Arriving at Hiro's house just in time to see him leaving, Yuki walked up to him and asked where she was. Hiro hesitated for a moment. "Well. . . I'm on my way to see him now. I don't think it's a very good idea for you to come." "Why not? What happened?" Yuki questioned seriously and Hiro laughed nervously. "Oi! Hiro! Over here!" Hiro turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Ryuuichi and Tatsuha.

_Bad Timing._ _He thought._

"Eh!? Aniki!? What are you doing here?" Tatsuha exclaimed. "I could ask you the same question." Yuki replied. Hiro sighed. "Thanks to you guys showing up, we have no choice but to tell Yuki now." "Well, we might as well bring him to Shuuichi." Tatsuha thought outloud. "Is that a good idea?" Ryuuichi asked, innocently. Tatsuha grew bubbly eyed. "You're so cute, Ryu-chan!" Yuki only grew irritated. "Would you all shut the hell up and someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

----------

The group of four finally arrived at Shuuichi's new place in one piece and without biting each other's heads off. To Yuki's surprise, Fujisaki walked out from what seemed like Shuuichi's bedroom which immediately provoked unwelcome thoughts to Yuki's mind. Well, it did look suspicious after all, but that's not the case.

Fujisaki looked confused as to why Yuki was with them. "Well, you see, he happened to run into us by accident." Hiro answered as if reading Fujisaki's mind. Fujisaki just sighed in defeat. "I don't know what good in bringing him here would do but. . . Does Tohma know?" He questioned. Silence. "I see, I'll go contact my cousin now. Shuuichi's in the room. He just woke up not too long ago but he still refuses to eat." And with that, Fujisaki went to make the call leaving the group alone.

_What is going on? Everyone knows something I don't know and it's pissing me off. At any rate, it sounds pretty bad if even Tohma kept it from me. . . _Yuki thought.

Hiro motioned for Yuki to follow him and so he did. He was lead into Shuuichi's room to find a ball wrapped up in the blanket on the bed. Hiro moved slowly towards Shuuichi. "Shu. . ." He whispered and the ball budged to reveal the pink of his hair. "I'm not hungry. . ." He responded weakly. "If you don't eat, you won't be able to leave the bed, let alone the house. You heard what the doctor's said. And even though he said he'll wait for you to recover, I doubt Tohma will post pone it too long after break is over. So, don't take advantage of that. Also, you're worrying everyone especially that stunt you pulled three days ago. . ." Hiro trailed off.

Shuuichi struggled to get out from beneath the blankets and sat up. Then, he noticed someone who he did not know was standing by the door frame. "Anyway, I didn't come here to get you to eat or to lecture you. I brought Yuki here." Hiro continued. Shuuichi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Hiro? When you told me about Yuki, I was kind of thinking of a girl. But he's. . ." Shuuich's brows furrowed and he grunted. "I'm not joking Shu." Hiro said with great seriousness in his voice. Yuki looked over at Hiro, a questioning look clearly on his face. "Well, you see, two days after Shuuichi moved out, he was in a car accident, pretty ironic after what happened to is parents and Maiko the night you two fought. . ." Yuki's eyes widened.

_So, that's why Shuuichi was in such a panic that night. Damn, I screwed up big this time._

". . . And well, he's okay except he has no memory of you at all. You're the only one he forgot probably because he didn't want to remember you and the pain after that fight and suppressed all memories of you for that reason. However, the doctor's said they will gradually come back after a while if he choses or if we provoke it. But, Tohma thought it best not to tell you, in case we could get him to remember before you found out. Of course, that didn't work out." Hiro stopped and watched Shuuichi glare at Yuki disapprovingly and Yuki stare back in disbelief.

"Hiro, you've got to be kidding me! Why would I date a guy!? And a pretty boy at that. Eww, that's just gross." Shuuichi stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, if that were true, I forgot you for a good reason, probably because you didn't treat me right. But, I doubt I was with a guy. If i were gay, why would I like a guy like you anyway?" Shuuichi turned his attention toward Yuki.

"You know, Shu. I think that's the first smart question you've ever asked me. Maybe you should tell me the answer to that sometime when. . . If you remember because I sure as hell would like to know why you'd like someone like me." And with that response, Yuki walked out angrily. Obviously, he was hurt and upset that Shuuichi forgot him and now is suffering because of him.

----------

It was only one in the morning when Yuki's eyes opened slowly. He began to feel his head ache like never before, probably due to the crying these passed few days. He struggled to lift his head and look at the clock and squinted his eyes to read the numbers. It read fifteen after one. After knowing the time, he let his head fall lifelessly onto the pillow. He had no energy to keep his head up. The past few days, he hadn't eaten a single thing and stayed in bed unless he had to go to the bathroom. Yuki had fallen into the darkness of the abyss known as depression and allowed the pain and sorrow to devour him.

Yuki rolled onto his back and wiped the tears that were escaping from his eyes and shakily sighed. No matter what he did, Shuuichi was all that was on his mind. When he was awake, he saw Shuuichi laying beside him, or heard "Yuki, Tadaima!". When he slept, he dreamt of happier times and pictured Shuuichi laughing and smiling goofily. He remember Shuuichi's warmth and it pained him to think how cold he is now that he had forgotten Yuki. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

The past few days, Yuki hadn't smoked one cigarette either. Instead, he's been craving for the taste that was Shuuichi's mouth. Regret started killing him as he drowned in a pool of sorrow and regret.

----------

The following day, Yuki woke up to a shiny, bright, sunny and cheerful day. Although it wasn't too cheerful for him. He decided to go out and take a walk, after all staying in bed for too long wasn't a good idea. His head hurt slightly and the honking cars and bright sun weren't helping. People pushing as he walked throughout the crowded streets. He noticed couples holding hands and laughing while others hugged and kissed or jumped in excitement of a gift they received from the other.

He smiled as he remembered his first date with Shuuichi and how happy they were together. His smile turned into that of a sad smile as he seemed to miss those days more and more. He never realized how much he treasured it until now and how much he took it for granted. At any rate, he hope the couples he'd walked by knew how lucky they were to have their significant other before it's too late.

Walking aimlessly with no destination whatsoever, Yuki bumped into Tohma. His brow twitched. "What do you want. This isn't my day." Yuki grunted. Tohma smiled in reply. "Ever since he's forgotten you, no day has been your day." Yuki just stared as he couldn't think of a good come back this time.

"Maybe you should move on too. Otherwise you'll just waste your life away like you've been doing. I don't want to see you keep getting hurt by him." Tohma finally said. "It's my fault this time. I was being a jerk to him when he needed me so I deserve this as a punishment. But, you're right. I won't let anyone this close to me again. I won't be controlled and hurt so you have nothing to worry about." Yuki stated and then took off. Tohma stared after him.

----------

The house phone rang and since he's been eating, he has more energy and was able to sit up on the couch in the living room. Since he was close to the phone, he picked it up. "Moshi moshi." He answered, cheerfully. "Shindou-san, i hope you're happy. Yet again, you've succeeded in hurting Eiri. He just continues to suffer because of you." Tohma said on the other line. "What are you talking about? It's not my fault I got amnesia so don't go blaming me just because I'm-" "It's because you forgot him that he suffers. You chose to out of your own selfishness." Tohma cut him off and with that being said, he hung up. Shuuichi just sat there deep in thought.

Across the room, he could hear his cell phone vibrate which caused him to lose train of thought. He just sat there and watched it ring. He felt too weak to get up and too guilty and upset to speak to anyone right now. A few moments after it stopped vibrating, it buzzed to notify a voicemail.

On the other line, after leaving the message, the blonde just whispered to himself, "Fine. This is good bye then, Shu." as his heart was becoming cold ice again.

The phone vibrated again and after it stopped, Shuuichi brought up enough courage to pick it up and listen to the voicemail.

_"Hey Shu. I just wanted to let you know that since we are no longer together and you hate me anyway, I'm going to New York to move on. I should've told you this before, but I love you, so much. I regret hurting you and being selfish. I know I screwed up this time and I'm sorry. I took you for granted. Everyone has a significant other, and I wanted you to be mine, but I guess we can't be together. Even so, I know there is no one else in this world that can make me happier and there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with. You're the only one for me, the only one who was able to save me. You're the only one in my heart. Farewell. . ." beep. . . beep . . . beep . . . You have no more new messages. To replay this message-_

Shuuich closed the phone. His memories slowly came back to him and how happy they were together. Yuki would never tell him he loved him and he would never apologize for anything. But here, on the message, it was proof enough that Yuki cared. This sudden change in events caused Shuuichi to remember and possibly forgive Yuki for his actions.

_Wait, he said he's leaving for New York. I have to stop him._ Shuuichi thought.

----------

After hours of trying to get in touch with Yuki, and calling Tohma or Tatsuha to see when he's leaving, it was eight o' clock already. Shuuichi ran as fast as he could to get to the airport and stop Yuki. There was one way he could get there quick enough: taking the shortcut through the dark alley way. Unfortunately for him, he slipped and fell right into some punks who were beating up an innocent High School kid. "Oi, oi, looks like we got a new victim." "You've seen something you shouldn't of." "You think it's a good idea to beat up this punk? He's the lead singer for Bad Luck." "Don't worry about it, no one will know it's us and we'll just have to kill him so he can't tell." The group of punks laughed in amusement and Shuuichi screamed.

One of them pulled out a dagger at launched out at Shuuichi but missed. Shuuichi attempted to run but that only caused them to chase him. Two of the guys caught up and kicked him in his stomach and he collapsed onto the cold, hard concrete. "You're not going anywhere. Don't even bother screaming for help. No one's around for miles." Even after hearing that, Shuuichi couldn't help but scream for Yuki.

----------

Not too far away, Yuki suddenly heard his name being called, but from where? Yuki knew it was Shuuichi. He knew that voice anywhere. The way he called his name reminded him of all the times he'd scream his name when coming home or the time when he stated he wanted to liv with Shuuichi. Yuki smiled at the thought of how one week turned into a year so quickly. But this time, he was calling his name differently. He started to run in the direction of Shuuichi's voice.

----------

Yuki felt his heart skip a beat when arriving at the scene before him. He glared at the guys who hurt his Shu. they weren't going to get away with this. Yuki ran after them and beat the crap out of them as he left them with a broken arm or leg hear and there and busted a few lips and knocked out a few teeth.

Having taken care of that, Yuki ran to Shuuichi's side. He pulled Shu into his lap and gently lifted Shuichi's chin to look deeper into his eyes. "Y-Yuki. . ." Shuuichi struggled to talk. Yuki looked at him as his eyes started to water. Those bastards had plunged the dagger into his chest not to far from his heart. Shuuichi started coughing up blood. "I remember. . . I'm s-so. . . sorry I forgot. I didn't mean to. . ." "Shhh, Shuuichi. Don't talk. I'll call an ambulance right away and get you to a doctor. It'll be alright. Hang in there. Don't leave me!" Yuki cried desperately.

Shuuichi shook his head no. "I won't make it." He gasped for air. Yuki shook his head and begged for Shuuichi to stay. "Yuki? Do you. . . Still have feelings for me? I'll understand. . . If you hate me now." Shuuichi choked out. "I don't hate you and I never did. I love you with all my heart. . . So please, stay with me Shu." Yuki stared into that pair of purple orbs beggingly yet hopelessly.

Shuuichi only managed to smile and slowly closed his eyes. "Shu. . .?" Yuki merely whispered. Shuuichi just mumbled in response before he felt Yuki's silky, soft warm lips against his cold, blue ones. He opened his eyes to find Yuki kissing him gently and passionately, with every ounce of love he had in him for Shuuichi. Yuki pulled away and Shuuichi watched desperately the face of an angel, his angel, become tear stained and his eyes shinning with the water which filled them. "It pains me to see you this way, Yuki. I never thought you'd cry for me, for me of all people. I'm glad, but I don;t want to die with your pained face in mind." Shuuichi managed to cough out.

"Shuuichi, if you die, then I'm going to die with you." Yuki stated. Shuuichi shook his head weakly. "But Shu, I want to be with you always. I want to be by your side. If you die, I can't go on. You're my strength and I'm your protector." Yuki choked between sobs. "We'll die together. I'll be your guardian angel." "But Yuki. . . You were always an angel in my eyes." Shuuichi smiled and coughed out blood once more. For the last time, Shuuichi closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Yuki just stared blankly, thinking to himself. If he doesn't die together here with Shu, he'd be drive insane with guilt, regret, sorrow, despair. He'd always be depressed and would end up committing suicide eventually anyway. He couldn't live without Shuuichi. Just the thought was unbearable. Living without seeing those deep purple pools that were his eyes, not being able to hear his voice, as irritating as it was he had to admit, Shu could sing. Not being able to taste his lips or feel the silky touch of his skin against his when they made love, the smell of strawberry shampoo which he used all the time and the strawberry soap, and every time he would go to the store and see strawberry pocky, he'd be constantly reminded of Shuuichi. He'd never again be held in those soft embraces only he could give and he'd never come home from work and scream "Yuki, Tadaima!" or something along those lines. Yuki would never be glomped by him again and he would never have another date with him.

All of this and much more, it was all too much to live without and so Yuki refused a life without his beloved and grabbed the nearby dagger and forced it into his chest and shortly after, followed his Shu on their journey to heaven.

Gravity, the force that brought the two together, could not separate them, not even in death. And in death, they will always be together as their souls rest peacefully with one another. Oh, how they longed for this moment to come. The moment where they could be together forever and always has finally come.

----------

A lone figure, dressed in a long black trench coat and tight leather pants with a black hat and had blonde hair and blue eyes and the all well-known deceiving smile played across his lips.

Although the scene before him was sad, heartbreaking, it was happy at the same time. A contradictory scene, an oxymoron if you will.

Before the figure lay the two lovers, the two bleeding hearts, and I do use that term both physically and mentally, not to be taken lightly. They lay there, in a pool of each other's blood, holding each other's hands, each with a smile on their lips as they looked like they were peacefully asleep on a bed of red rose pedals.

The figure parts his lips and ruins the deceiving yet beautiful smile and whispers, " Love him each and every moment this time. Do not repeat the past." He turns on his heel and walks away.

"Farewell, Eiri. Your pain and suffering comes to an end. May you be happy. See you around, Shindou-san, it was fun working with you while it lasted. You're truly one of a kind. No one can replace you in that respect. There will never be someone like the both of you." And with that, he proceeded to take out his cell phone and dialed for nine one one.

"Yes, I'm calling to report a murder. I've got the murderers, please, have a police car and ambulance here right away."

----------

"Tohma! What do you mean Eiri-san and Shindou-san have been murdered! Tohma, answer me!"

"Fujisaki, what did I hear you say?""

"Quick, we got to go meet Tohma at Tokyo Hospital, Hiro."

----------

And so, what was the beginning of a summer as short as a stars twinkle and as long as an eternity has come to an end.


End file.
